


【Y2】蜜糖

by AlikoTsuki



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki
Summary: ·SN幼驯染杀手训练营设定·梗源：电影赤L特工·竟然是HE，甚至还想搞点甜甜·剧情上下8k字，放在一起了，车车在番外！
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【Y2】蜜糖

1.  
樱井翔，记事起就没有亲人，曾有一个给他饭吃的爷爷，但后来也不见了踪影。  
16岁的他，混迹在肮脏的自成一派秩序的弱肉强食的地下街，但不记得自己是如何来到这里的。  
他几乎每天都要拼上性命去打一场地下格斗赛，只是为了能有点钱吃顿饱饭。  
他像一只小豹子，个子不高身材不壮，但眼睛中却充满了坚毅和隐忍。

直到有一天，浑身是伤的运气够好的他赢了一盘杂粮饭和几颗蜜糖，是他一整天的伙食。  
他把几颗蜜糖藏在兜里，正坐在角落狼吞虎咽地吃着杂粮饭时，一个穿着华贵的女人蹲下来，向他温柔笑着，用带着香气的手帕擦他脏乎乎的小脸，不沾阳春水的手指丝毫不嫌弃地帮樱井理顺乱蓬蓬的头发。  
她递给他的大盘子上有新鲜的蔬菜水果和飘香的烤肉，覆盖着冒着热气的白米饭。  
那个女人说叫她夫人就好，问樱井翔愿不愿意跟着夫人去过好日子。  
樱井点了点头，当时的他以为哪里也不会比这个暗无天日的地下街更差了。

他和其他十几名少年被带到一个与世隔绝的热带岛上，阳光明媚风景宜人，樱井不懂什么是旅游，不然他就会形容：像是个海岛度假村一样。  
岛很大，一眼望不到头，有很多栋建筑，远处是雨林。

2.  
他们来到一个格外大的房间里，夫人没再出现过，一个保镖模样的人用没有感情的声线介绍着：这里是所有人的宿舍。  
一眼望去，屋里全是排列整齐的上下铺，没有什么多余的东西。  
已经在那里住下的少年们有些望向新成员，有些漠不关心地低头继续做自己的事。

最后那个人关上门前说：这里是夫人的杀手训练营。

3.  
新成员加入宿舍的混乱中，收拾好自己床位的樱井翔就近坐在了一个下铺，这个角度让他能清楚地看见那个被正人群包围的，在游说大家出逃的少年。

“喂，大家，这个鬼地方，我才不要留着呢！什么夫人，就是培养为她卖命的人罢了！等天黑之后我们一起逃出去吧！要一起的举手！”  
很多少年纷纷呼喊着响应起来，樱井翔也毫不犹豫地举起了手。

下一秒他就被身旁的人将手压了下来，樱井疑惑又带些恼怒地扭头。

那是一张白皙的、下颚线漂亮分明的侧脸，在这个绝不缺少强壮又粗犷少年的环境里显得独特又吸引人。  
一双蜜糖色的眼睛并没有看向樱井翔，而是漠然地看着前方吵吵嚷嚷举手报名要逃离的少年们。

他缠着绷带的手上力道却不容忽视，在紧紧地摁着樱井翔的手腕。  
樱井定定地打量他，看着他如猫一样自然翘起弧度的薄唇几乎没什么幅度地动了动。

少年们还在热火朝天地策划着出逃，但樱井翔却只听得见身边的少年那几乎不可闻的气声。

“别去。”

少年和周围格格不入、疏离、事不关己，一切蠢蠢欲动的反抗都和他无关。  
他有着一副看似柔弱惹人怜爱的皮囊。

但他甚至连正眼都不给樱井翔，只是抱膝坐在床铺上。

“为什么？！” 樱井翔圆圆的眼睛睁得更大了。

少年沉默了半响，终于肯“施舍”樱井翔一眼，他慢慢撩起眼看过去，似乎是叹了一口气，为樱井翔的执着。

“会死的。”

樱井翔嘟囔着“在这里难道就不会死吗……”，却也不再跟着举手起哄，垂下了头。

4.  
当晚，一片漆黑的大宿舍看似安静，实则暗流涌动，空气中能听到的呼吸声似乎都急促起来。  
不知道是哪个少年先爬起来，随后樱井周围也响起了窸窸窣窣的声音。  
黑暗中一个少年推了推樱井翔，小声问他要不要一起走。  
樱井已经把手撑在床上准备起来，可早些时候那双警告着他的蜜般浓稠意涵的、冷漠却清澈的眼睛却出现在他的脑海里。

其实他也说不清那样的眼瞳颜色是什么，但蜜糖是樱井翔见过的吃过的，最好吃最贵的东西了。

身边的人不耐烦地催促着，听到樱井说着不去了的回答之后，嗤笑着胆小鬼，便跟着其他十几个少年一起轻声溜出了宿舍大门。

樱井从小就在格斗场摸爬滚打，真算不上胆小鬼，被这样一叫，气呼呼地坐起来，却无从反驳。  
又只好躺下，用被子蒙住头强迫自己入睡。

5.  
第二天的例行训练前，夫人亲自将所有人集合在海边，让他们分成两拨面对面站着，说有东西要给大家看看。

几名武装持枪的保镖从海里将十几具少年的尸体拖上沙滩，随意地扔在两拨人中间。他们身上的枪伤浸泡过海水，染红了衣服。  
樱井一下就认出了昨晚那个带头出逃的少年，未能合眼的他还带着疑惑和惊恐。

所有人沉默着，不知是在庆幸自己昨晚没有参加出逃活动，还是已经被夫人的狠决吓到失声。  
樱井悄悄抬起眼睛，搜寻着那双蜜糖色的眼睛。

很快他就找到了，而那双眼睛正巧也在看向他。  
彼此视线对上了一秒，蜜糖色的眼眸就平静地移开了，仿佛并不记得昨晚自己一言两语救下了的这个“不懂规矩”的人。

6.  
一天训练结束，樱井觉得自己身上的伤不比在格斗场混迹一天少。但他洗过澡之后还是一瘸一拐地忍痛找到了昨天的那个少年的床铺。

“那个……谢谢你。”樱井从兜里摸出那几颗蜜糖，白天被放在枕头下，现在已经被热化了，糖和包装纸黏在一起，这让樱井递到一半有些不好意思，觉得这糖成这样就拿不出手了，想要收回去。

“还是谢谢你自己听了我的话吧。”那个少年正盘着腿坐在床上削着一块手掌长的木头，已经隐约可以看出刀的形状。  
少年抬眼注意到樱井犹犹豫豫想要收回去的手，毫不介意地把糖接过去。“我收下了。”

樱井想说，你的眼睛就像这个蜜糖一样甜一样好看，但是他说出口的是：  
“你叫什么名字？我叫樱井翔。你来这里多久了？”

“二宫和也。比你早三个月。”

“你…你的手，也是训练弄伤的吗？我也是，你看，今天又新添了这么多。”樱井试探着轻轻碰碰二宫缠着绷带的手，发现他并没有抗拒，心下松了一口气。

“这个？不是，这里有个人要我陪他，和他打架的时候弄伤的。”

“陪…陪他是指，那个……吗？”樱井有些结巴，不知为何，脑子里突然有了些将眼前的人代入那样场景的画面。这让他十分羞愧。

二宫不再回答了，只是看向樱井。他看出了樱井眼中不易察觉的幻想，却也没恼。

“咳，那…那你赢了吧？”

“他今天死了，早晨海滩上的其中一个。”二宫一边把快完工的木刀藏在枕头底下，一边钻进被窝准备躺下去，这是让樱井离开的意思了。

樱井有些沮丧地站起来。  
无论二宫和也是出于好心或者其他，从小到现在没谁帮过他，以为是遇到了好人来到夫人的岛上，没想到是另一个地狱。

二宫和也，是第一个帮他，甚至可以说是救了他的命的人。  
他道别之后慢慢地挪着，盼望着背后的人能再跟他说点什么。

“喂，樱井。”听二宫声音传来的方位是已经躺下了。

“我在！”樱井猛地转头。

“傻乎乎的，可要活到最后。”二宫已经闭上眼睛了，迷迷糊糊的话语听不真切。

樱井心里一暖，用力点了几下头，想着二宫已经闭眼睛了看不到，又赶紧开口应着。  
“我会的！”

那天晚上，樱井第一次梦湿了裤子，梦里的场景让他早晨起来愣了许久，直到穿戴整齐的二宫从他床边目不斜视地路过，他才回过神来。

梦里的他抱着二宫，那双蜜色的眸子盈满了欢愉的泪水，他把翘翘的猫唇尝了一遍又一遍。

7.  
樱井二宫来到这里，已经有两年。

这两年的训练，二宫靠着敏捷的身形和头脑排在上游，但不是数一数二，因为岛上心思狠毒功夫过硬的人有相当那么几个。  
樱井勇敢果决，擅长一击制胜，带着一种燃烧自己的格斗思维，但若不能在开始取得优势，就会把自己陷入危险境地。  
但他和二宫一样，都在悄悄打磨着一把把属于自己的木刀。

这二年来，也有过几批新的小男孩被送到岛上。

樱井次次如二宫当初那般，阻止那些毫不知危险的小男孩出逃，有些人听他的话留下来，有些人挥开他的手说着邪魔，然后第二天就陈尸海滩上。

樱井这才懂了二宫当初的那句“还是谢谢你自己听了我的话吧。”

十六七岁，岛上的男孩们越发地按捺不住冲动，夫人"善解人意"地在休息时间提供书刊和影像，少年们就以此熬着。

也有樱井和二宫这般的，没有藏着掖着但也不明目张胆地互相抚慰的。

8.  
已经忘了怎样确认彼此心意的。  
大概是樱井看着视频里跪趴着的女人，闭上眼睛却想的是摆着那样姿势的二宫才能发泄出来。  
大概是二宫看着身体相叠的场景，却总把身下的人代入自己，且上面的人一定要是樱井才有感觉。  
大概是沉醉着，嘴里嘟囔着Nino、Nino，一睁眼发现本人就在眼前笑，然后又凑上来亲吻。

樱井终于见到了那时梦中的，盈满欢愉泪水的二宫，尝不够地尝着甜蜜的猫唇。

他们两个并没有形影不离，两年来的训练让他们不光格斗技术猛涨，也积攒了许多洞察他人的心思。

9.  
夫人和那些教官喜欢掌控着那非人强度的训练，惩罚的手段又异常狠，不是把少年们的头用脚踩在海里憋气，就是让少年们抬起几人合抱粗的大树干跑个几公里。  
不知道有多少人在练习格斗术的时候把假想敌当成了教官和夫人。

唯一那个被大家称作相叶先生的人，在他出现的时候，身心俱疲濒临崩溃的少年们才能片刻休息。  
尽管他们都知道，相叶先生也是可怕的人。

相叶先生很年轻，高挑瘦削，爱笑，每次笑的时候眼睛都弯弯的，似乎和这个风景优美阳光明媚的黑暗地狱格格不入。

他是这里的医生，无论是外伤内伤，都能被他带着温暖的笑容照顾好。

他在岛上的一片划出来的区域里散养了一只老虎、一只狮子和很多蛇，也是没能坚持到最后的少年们的最终归宿。

相叶先生教少年们绅士礼仪、服装搭配和对于奢侈品和红酒的鉴赏，为了少年们将来返回社会不至于脱节，在伪装和必要的与目标洽谈时不至于露馅。

10.  
樱井和二宫永远也不会忘了那一天，尽管在日后的日子里，黑暗也常常降临，但作为刀口舔血的序章，永远是个梦魇。  
训练的日子在习惯了之后也没那么难熬了，少年们都快忘了自己被囚禁于此通过训练，是要成为夫人的杀手们。  
直到那天早晨，不再是常规训练——少年们一批批坐着直升机，被带进了隔壁岛上的雨林里。  
每个人都被分散在偌大的雨林里，没人能靠着组队壮大自己的力量和胆子。  
二宫听着远近各处传来的枪声和叫声，眉头皱起来伏低身子小心地观望着四周，向着雨林的出口慢慢前行。

樱井是突然被人从后面钳制住的，一条强壮的手臂死死地卡住了他的脖子，他向后仰躺着被拖着向雨林深处。  
无论他怎样徒劳地挣扎，都只是双脚在地上无力的搓着。慌乱中他的手摸到了藏在工装裤兜子里的木刀，“是普通训练还是动真格的…要杀了他吗……”

终于求生本能让他把木刀握在手里，刚要拼尽全力去刺拖着他的人的腿时候，脖子上的力量却突然消失了，一身特种兵打扮的男人倒下去。  
二宫和也将木刀从男人的脖子下拔下来，颤抖地蹲下去看樱井无大碍才放下心。

“不是让你给我活下去的吗，你刚刚在做什么？下次给我快点动手听到没！”

二宫顾及着怕引来其他人，只能揪着领子压低声音吼着此时躺在地上忙着呼吸新鲜空气的樱井。  
二宫和樱井走出的一路，又遇到了三个“敌人”。

第一次樱井在二宫钳制住对方的催促下，闭着眼睛把木刀插进对方跳动的动脉里。  
第二次因为对方偷袭，二宫被重重击倒在了地上，樱井在扑上去一刀毙命之后，又多捅了对方几刀。  
第三次的时候，两个人已经可以通过配合而不受伤害的脱险了。

最终少年们三两个遇到，互相搀扶着走出雨林，看着彼此惊魂未定的脸。  
他们发现人数已经只剩进去时候的一半了。

11.  
每个人身上都挂了彩，有的站有的坐，在森林的入口等来了夫人又如天神降临一般从直升机上下来，春风得意地对幸存者们鼓起掌，她解释道：“这是你们的实战训练，你们对战的都是特种兵，真正执行任务的时候当然不会有人对你手下留情，恭喜各位。”

没人顾得上因为自己幸存而开心。  
樱井很久没见到过大家那样的神情了，和当年第一次在海滩上见到同伴尸体的表情如出一辙。

樱井小时候在格斗场只是打架，他没想过要真的杀人；他知道这是杀手训练营，却没想到这么快就要实战。

夫人说为了庆祝大家的存活，今晚放个假，没有训练，自由活动。

12.  
樱井和二宫回到宿舍，望着朝夕相处的人们空空的床铺，突然真实地意识到了有些人不会再回来住了。

他们钻进浴室的同一间隔间，每个隔间里都有着镜子。  
二宫笑了起来，他抬起手抹了几把因为水雾而变得模糊的镜子，从那一方小天地里透出不清晰的两个人的样子，就像今天之后的未来一样。

“你说，夫人是不是很想看我们在浴室里用碎片自相残杀，才在这里装上镜子的？”

樱井一言不发，只是从背后抱住二宫，拿起一块香皂在二宫胸前慢慢地涂抹着，他把头埋在他的脖颈，嘴唇贴在动脉上感受着顽强的跳动。  
“Nino，我们一定要活下去。”

二宫却从他的怀里转过身来，捧起樱井的脸，直视他的眼睛，一字一句地说着：  
“我会永远陪着你的。”

随后的发展是樱井意料之外的：  
二宫在喷洒着热水的花洒下扶着樱井的大腿缓缓蹲下，他垂着眼睛看着只是刚刚摩擦了二宫臀部的、就已经有些精神的少年的肉棒，扶住根部凑过去张开嘴巴，先是含住圆润的顶部吮吸着，手上也没有停止动作，不停上下撸动着，在热水的润滑下，慢慢地吞吃下更多，舌尖不断抵着小孔舔舐着，沟部也不放过，仔仔细细地品尝着，发出的啧啧水声淹没在水流声中，二宫不断调整着头部的角度好能吃得更多更深，他的肉感鼻尖几乎埋入了樱井的耻毛中。  
深喉的时候，他时不时抬起眼睛看向上方的樱井，碍事的额发被他一手顺到后面，湿漉漉的蜜色眼睛仿佛有千言万语，樱井的阴茎在二宫的嘴里不断变得更加火热硬挺，他的手也覆上二宫的头，快要射精的时候推拒着，二宫从善如流地把肉棒吐出来，握着根部引导着火热不断拍打在自己伸出的舌头上，眯着眼睛直到樱井把白色的浊液射在他的舌头上。

樱井靠在墙上缓了好一会，这是他们第一次做到这一步。  
他蹲下也要给二宫做，但二宫只是摇头，说只要用手就好了。  
“FUFUFU，我怕你活不好，咬到我。”  
就这样开着玩笑，互相泼水，然后在某一刻又安静下来吻在一起。

13.

“夫人，训练营里没用的孩子，有些多了呢。”  
“那就听相叶先生的，选出几个器用的吧。”

经历死里逃生的他们度过了睡得最安稳的一个晚上。  
第二天一早，又是全员集合。  
这次是在一间没有窗户的，类似于仓库的房间里。  
屋子中央有一个由天花板高的铁栅栏围成的大笼子，外面有一张桌子，上面摆满了冷兵器。  
夫人和相叶先生不紧不慢地走上了通向二楼平台的楼梯，那个平台可以俯视铁笼子里的所有情况。

大家似乎已经猜到了要发生什么，看向同伴的眼神变得复杂起来。  
今天相叶先生也来了，他指示大家先抽签，然后上场前挑选自己的武器。  
规则便是简单而残酷的车轮战。胜者可以选择继承败者的武器，但是手里只能有一个武器。

抽到号码牌的大家，有些松了一口气，有些表情痛苦。  
必定会有人和平日里的兄弟交手，必定有人幸运到说不定可以最后一个上场轻轻松松收人头。

也必定会有人，要成为第一个。

樱井看着自己排在中后的号码，立刻转身去寻找二宫的身影。  
低着头原地不动的二宫，让他涌上一股不好的预感。

“Nino，你是几号？”  
这样说着突然靠近——果不其然是1号，樱井顾不上感叹命运的悲怆就做出了决定。

樱井突然抬起膝盖顶了二宫小腹，趁着对方吃痛弯下腰的瞬间抢走了他的1号号码牌。

“Nino，这次换我来保护你。”

\--------------------------（上）完-----------------------------

14.  
那一下并没有太重，但因为二宫毫无防备，直接弯腰跪在了地上。  
他想去抓樱井的脚踝阻止，但够不到了。

相叶看着下面那两个像是上演生死离别的少年，眯了眯眼睛，饶有兴致地KUKUKU笑出来。

二宫想要跟着冲进去，被保镖抓住抵在铁丝网上，笼子侧面的入口被关上了。  
他看着铁丝网里的樱井犹豫了一下便冲上去和昔日的朋友打斗起来，他用铁索牵制对方的行动而不想主动造成实质的伤害。  
二宫的手紧紧扒住铁丝网，咬着下唇目光黏在樱井身上。

眼看着已经是7号被拖了出去，单挑了六个人的樱井翔拍了拍背靠着铁丝网，告诉在身后一网之隔的二宫自己没事，但沾满血污的身体和白背心却不是这样说的。  
紧接着是8号，二宫知道他，一个向来独来独往的强者，在体能、力量和技巧上都可以称作第一的人。他势在必得地挑了一把匕首，推开门进入了笼子。

有两个人终于看不下去这样的局面，偷袭了一名的守门保镖之后不顾一切地冲向门口，夫人也并没有阻止，只是不多一会，两个人就被新的保镖推门而入拖了回来，已经不动了。

二宫只关心樱井翔该如何面对8号这样的对手，他知道跑是没有用的，他们根本无法离开这个房子、这个岛。  
他思考了片刻，虽然不是最好的时机，但必须要到自己冒险违规进去的时候了。  
在他想一鼓作气冲进去的前一秒，已经有两三个人先行一步了，他们猛地撞开门口的保镖冲进笼子，各个拿的都是足够致命的尖锐武器，看来是要黄雀在后。

夫人面不改色地对保镖示意着制止这场混乱。

相叶先生不知什么时候从楼上下来了，他轻轻摁下了保镖在夫人的授意下准备扫射的枪口。

樱井也一惊，浑身疼痛的他观察着冲进来的昔日同伴，发现他们全都是冲着8号来的，看来是想先合力消灭掉8号，于是回头想和网外的二宫商量对策，叫了几声没反应，一扭头才发现二宫已经冲到了笼门口踏了进来。

这下便是所有幸存者都在同一个笼子里的局面了。

新加入的人在各方面都还占着优势，而剩下的几个人恰好都是成绩名列前茅心狠手辣的人。  
他们采取着先一起攻击某个目标然后再自相残杀的思路。

二宫把已经处于体力不支状态的樱井护在身后，应付着过来想要至他们于死地的昔日朋友。  
8号终究不敌围攻也被拖了出去，樱井和二宫变成了房间里最大的目标。  
二宫觉得自己似乎感受不到疼痛了，无论是棍棒敲在身体上，还是利刃擦过皮肤。  
脑子里回荡着樱井说着的“我来保护你。”

房间里弥漫着难闻的血腥味，斗兽场一般的笼子里只剩下三个人。  
状态却天差地别。  
二宫刚刚在和人打斗时候被横拎起来又重重扔下，腰磕在对方的膝盖上，一时间躺在地上无法行动。  
樱井已经有些神志模糊，头顶的灯晃得睁不开眼。似乎连呼吸都吃力，想咳出嘴里的血沫，却牵动出全身令人窒息的疼痛。

二宫勉强睁开眼，他和樱井两只颤抖的手艰难地够着彼此，也只能搭上指尖。樱井慢慢匍匐过来，环抱住他。  
也只有在仿佛没有明天的此刻，他们终于不用顾及同伴的猜忌和夫人防止结盟的算计，拥抱在一起。

沙哑的声音带着微弱的却灼热的气息喷到二宫耳朵里。  
“一起…一起死也是好的，Nino。抱歉…没能保护好你。”

另外一个人是混斗中的最终赢家，伤痕累累的他捡起地上的刀蹒跚着向地上的两个人走去。  
他冷笑着举起刀想要扎下去。

“好了。”  
相叶先生开口。

“夫人，就他们三个吧。”

15.  
二宫已经在一次次任务中经历过太多次生死离别，但他曾以为凭借着两个人不断壮大的势力可以避免彼此分离。

那天任务失败，他们被目标的保镖们冲进楼里包围，躲到二楼窗口，樱井脸上一闪而过的慨然让二宫心下一紧，果然下一秒就被推出了窗户，正好落在来接应的伪装货车上。

他觉得自己仿佛又回到了5年前那场同伴自相残杀的仓库里。  
那天在相叶喊停之后，他们三个“胜者”经过治疗痊愈，被放回了社会，为夫人执行杀手任务。

二宫坐在开走的车斗上，望着那个黑洞洞的窗口，已经看不见任何身影。  
他摸了摸自己的脸，湿漉漉的。

16.  
五年前，二宫从医院苏醒之后的第一个瞬间，就意识到自己和樱井的关系被完全暴露在了夫人和相叶先生的眼睛下，这绝对不是一个好消息。  
于是他和樱井开始接触试探相叶先生，毕竟当时相叶出于某种目的救下了刀下的他们两个。  
时至今日任务失败，二宫再也没见过樱井翔，甚至连一点点他的消息都没有了。

17.  
二宫甚至都怀疑对面沙发里的人是不是故意的了，他挑起眉毛轻声问着。  
“夫人，您特意来我的地方找我，是要我杀他？”  
对面的女人点点头。  
“夫人知道他是我爱人的吧？”二宫意有所指地看着自己无名指上的素戒圈。

“但他现在是警察了，被他失散多年的官员老爸捡回去了，现在成立专案组想要捣毁我们的组织。你觉得他会放过你吗？你的命比什么狗屁爱情还重要吗？”

“夫人别急。我的意思是，杀他，要加钱的。”

女人似乎不相信二宫就这样答应了，还没等她问出筹码，就被人从后面捂住嘴巴划了脖子。

二宫目光沉沉，盯着那袋装着警察樱井翔资料的文件袋喃喃开口。  
“夫人的命我收下了，但是要杀樱井翔，恐怕再多的钱和你们不值钱的命也不够。”

18.  
相叶抱着一只雪白的小狗从别厅踱步过来。  
“yoshiyoshi！”

二宫抬起眼看着相叶。  
“小和别那种苦大仇深的眼神了，你知道了小翔还活着，不是最大的好消息了吗？”

“相叶先生，以后想做什么呢。一切结束之后。”二宫答非所问地抚摸着盛着琥珀色酒液的玻璃杯口。

“开家宠物医院或者宠物店，总之和小润一起。”

“小润？你新认识的那个小孩？”

“人家已经大学快毕业了。”

“你就不怕那个小润是哪个组织培养的小杀手？”

“死在他手上也比死在别人手上好吧。”相叶低下头笑起来。

“也是…那你不怕他是个卧底JC？”

相叶仿佛在笑二宫自己给自己挖坑跳。

“小润是不是我不清楚，你家那位可真是。”

19.  
一年后，夫人培养的杀手除了意外死亡的，全部被擒。打击杀手势力的工作取得成效。  
内部列出了参与行动者的JC名单和杀手的名单，没有樱井翔，也没有二宫和也。

但立功名单里有一个名字是相叶雅纪。

20.尾声  
二宫虔诚地双手合十，闭眼对着熙熙攘攘街道边的占卜老太太的水晶球说着：  
“请帮助我找到送我蜜糖的那个人。”   
然后也不求指引似的，放下香火钱轻轻站起来走了。

不一会儿，老太太看到面前又坐了一个年轻帅气的小伙子，同样地，将修长的双手合十，睫毛投下一片阴影。  
“请帮助我找到眼睛像蜜糖的那个人。”  
说罢没奢望能得到回答，也打算放下香火钱走掉。  
老太太却开口了：“都说天机不可泄露，我倒觉得，成心隐瞒才是违背天意。小伙子，一直向坚定的方向走下去，就能找到那个人了。”  
樱井一愣，说着：“谢谢婆婆！”便拔腿沿街快步寻找着那个身影。

终于，看到了那个，小小的，有些猫背的，其实蕴藏了无限力量的身影。  
他正在一家宠物店门口逗弄着橱窗里的柴犬，那是一张白皙的、下颚线漂亮分明的侧脸，一双浅棕色的眼睛并没有看向樱井翔，而是带着笑意地看着笼子里跳来跳去的柴犬。  
青年和周围格格不入、疏离、事不关己，一切蠢蠢欲动的热闹都和他无关。  
他有着一副看似柔弱惹人怜爱的皮囊，更拥有着勇敢温柔的灵魂。

这次，樱井终于能把他的手牢牢握在自己的手里。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源电影赤L特工，有对剧情桥段的改编，也加了许多自己的情节在里面
> 
> 中间用了那个杀手爱人梗。
> 
> 以及我是真的很喜欢小拔哥，我觉得他好适合黑化好酷x
> 
> 所以给他安排了这样一个亦正亦邪的人设？
> 
> 双杀手想要一个BE结局太容易了，但是生活不易，我想给他们一个好结局，尽管会有些BUG和没交代清的地方。【鞠躬
> 
> 欢迎大家来Lofter（阿尼）上找我聊天~
> 
> 谢谢大家！


End file.
